Un amour de fantôme
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: Fred Weasley est mort après son enterrement il vient hanter une ancienne élève de Poudlard. Venez lire.


**Titre :** Un amour de fantôme  
**Couple :** Alehandra Stones/ Fred Weasley  
**Personnages concernés : **T  
**Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) :** fin du tome 7  
**Résumé** : Fred Weasley est mort après son enterrement il vient hanter une ancienne élève de Poudlard.

Bien sûr le personnage de Fred Weasley ne m'appartient pas. Il n'y a que le prénom d'Alehandra qui m'appartient son nom « Stones » appartient à l'auteur du dessin animé Code Lyoko. Voilà qui est précisé bonne lecture^^. Ah oui, j'allais oubliée cette fan fiction m'a été inspirée (pas copiée^^) d'un manga yaoï que j'ai lu.

**Un amour de fantôme**

_Aujourd'hui j'ai assisté à un enterrement, se fut le premier mais, pas le seul. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses cette année. Mon cœur reste encore meurtri et déchiré par tant de perte. Je me demande comment il fait. Comment il arrive lui à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Je n'arrête pas de le regarder c'est plus fort que moi. Il est là debout avec son bras sa petite amie… Avant, c'était moi qui avait cette place. Je me souviens encore de son odeur de la texture de ses vêtements de la manière qu'il avait à me regarder. Mais, maintenant ses mains, ses gestes et ses mots doux ne sont plus pour moi._

_Je me suis fait, la promesse de l'oublier seulement voilà, je ne le peux pas. Je suis rentrée chez moi sans qu'aucune larme n'ait coulé devant Mrs Weasley. Un prodige ? Peut-être qui sait… Mais, j'avais d'autres choses à penser… L'année venait de s'écouler et il me fallait trouver un emploi sinon le toit que j'avais pour l'instant au dessus de la tête allait partir en fumée. Demander l'hébergement à quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, pas de charités…C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit de ma situation à Ron sinon je sais qu'il aurait tout fait pour que je sois en sécurité._

_Un ami comme Ron on n'en fait plus, ils ont cassé le moule après l'avoir fait. Je me suis mise à sourire toute seule dans ma chambre en pensant à cela. Puis, mon corps à glissé le long de la porte sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte et je me suis mise à pleurer. Je ne peux même pas la détester avais-je songé en essayant de regarder le sol à travers mes larmes. Quand soudain on frappa à la porte, j'essuyais donc vite mes larmes qui avaient coulées le long de mes joues et me levait pour ouvrir la porte. Une couronne de fleur immense se tenait devant moi… Bien sûr, elle ne tenait pas comme ça en l'air par magie, il y avait quelqu'un qui la soutenait. Même si, ce quelqu'un aurait pu en effet la tenir à l'aide de sa baguette… mais, non !_

_Le jeune homme qui était derrière me dit que c'était celle que j'avais commandée et réglée au magasin qu'il suffisait juste de signer. Je le fis avant de la prendre et de la poser près de mon pseudo bureau. Il faisait tellement chaud que je décidais de prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir un peu. Je pris mon temps sous le jet d'eau tiède quand je sortis de la salle de bain avec un essuie autour de la taille pour aller chercher des vêtements dans ma garde robe. Je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre de présent dans la pièce. Je me regardais un instant dans le miroir quand soudain, je sursautais en entendant une voix derrière moi me demander comment j'allais. Je regardais d'abord dans le miroir pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas mais, je ne vis personne dans la pièce._

_Je me retournais alors, vivement et découvrit quelqu'un d'assis sur mon lit. Tout d'abord je vis comme une forme floue puis, elle s'éclaircit peu à peu et je dû me tenir à l'armoire pour ne pas tomber._

_- Ca va Alehandra on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, dit-il en riant._

_- Très drôle, tu as toujours le mot pour rire n'est-ce pas ? Mais, je pensais que les fantômes étaient rattachés à des lieux !_

_- Ca dépend… Enfin je crois… j'en suis pas totalement sûr… Je t'ai vu à mon enterrement…_

_- Et tu t'es dit pourquoi ne pas la suivre c'est ça ?_

_- Non… pas du tout en fait, j'ai une démarche non achevée et si je veux passer dans l'haut-de-là…_

_- Il faut que tu la fasses… c'est un classique et c'est quoi cette démarche ?, lui demandais-je en prenant des affaires dans mon armoire._

_- Sortir avec toi !_

_- Quoi !? Tu plaisantes j'espère !_

_- Pour une fois que je ne plaisante pas, dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de moi._

_Il était à une distance de moins d'un centimètre de mon visage. Je ne l'avais même pas vu se rapprocher autant. Son visage était net aussi net que peut l'être celui d'un vivant. Je me suis retournée vers le miroir mais, il n'y avait toujours pas son reflet dedans. Je soupirais et me retournais vers lui, il était à présent sur le lit allongé les bras derrière sa nuque. Ce qui était bizarre c'est que je pouvais voir ses bras derrières son cou. J'en eu un frisson._

_- Je vais me mettre en chemise de nuit, lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain._

_- Tu peux très bien t'en passer avec la chaleur qu'il fait !_

_- Non mais, ça ne va pas la tête, si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me reluquer…_

_- Chérie, sache que j'en ai eu tout le loisir pendant que tu prenais ta douche ! me dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres._

_- Tu… tu plaisantes ? N'est-ce pas ? lui demandais-je en le regardant._

_- Ais-je l'air de plaisanter ? me demanda-t-il avec toujours son petit sourire en coin._

_- Oui, tu en as l'air ! soupirais-je en prenant une chemise de nuit et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_- Je ne le vis pas se lever et je me retrouvais une fois de plus devant lui. Je soupirais de nouveau en le contemplant._

_- Laisse-moi passer !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour que j'aille mettre ma chemise de nuit !_

_- Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser faire une telle erreur ?_

_- Heu… laisse moi réfléchir… pour ne pas avoir froid ?_

_- HIIIIIIIIIIIIN erreur !_

_- Pour ma pudeur personnelle !_

_- Ah c'est déjà plus plausible, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais, très franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu as à cacher tu es très bien comme tu es…_

_- C'est très gentil de ta part de me dire ça mais, je suis sûr que tu ne dis ça que pour pouvoir me voir nue !_

_- Ce n'est pas que pour ça, dit-il en se reculant légèrement pour dégager la porte._

_- Tu vas encore me dire que c'est parce que tu es amoureux de moi ? Bon, je vais mettre ma chemise de nuit et après on en discute !_

_- Très bien, dit-il sur un ton résigné._

_- Je m'en allais donc enfiler rapidement ma chemise de nuit puis, réapparaissait dans la chambre où il m'attendait sagement installé sur le lit._

_- Franchement, qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi ?, lui demandais-je en le regardant et en m'approchant de lui._

_- Je n'imaginais pas que ta chemise de nuit soit comme ça…_

_- Quoi tu l'imaginais comment ? En pilou peut-être ?_

_- Bah vu comme tu insistais pour la mettre j'avoue que oui… un peu, dit-il avec un léger sourire._

_- Bah non et elle est en soie naturelle si tu veux savoir !_

_- Oh laisse moi deviner se sont tes amis les vers à soie qui te l'ont faites !_

_- Non pas du tout, bon si tu cessais un peu de plaisanter et que tu me disais pourquoi et comment tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?_

_- Tu penses que ça m'a prit d'un coup comme ça en te voyant à mon enterrement ?_

_- Non mais, je suis curieuse on ne c'est pratiquement jamais parlé nous deux alors…_

_- Alehandra depuis, que tu es entrée en première année je t'ai toujours regardé et plus tu grandissais plus je suis tombé sous le charme de cette jeune fille rousse et brillante…_

_- Brillante vraiment ? Tu es sûr que tu ne me confonds pas avec ta sœur ?_

_- Ginny ? Ginny n'a rien à voir là dedans ! D'accord elle a dû tempérament mais, en beauté et en gentillesse tu la surpasse largement. Harry est un idiot !_

_- Harry n'est pas un idiot c'est juste que tu vois Ginny comme ta sœur et rien de plus alors, que lui il la voit avec son cœur !_

_- C'est peut-être pour ça que je pense qu'il est un idiot parce que lui ne te voit pas comme moi je te vois, dit-il en s'approchant de moi._

_- Je reculais alors, d'un pas. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à poser sa main sur ma joue. Sa main qui était translucide à présent mais, que je sentais comme si elle était là et me touchait._

_- J'arrive à te toucher, c'est peut-être la preuve que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi non ?_

_- Fred !_

_- Je ne demande rien de plus qu'un baiser ! Un baiser et je m'en irais, s'il te plait !_

_- Je ne suis pas obligée de répondre à ton amour ?_

_- Non… Je ne suis revenu d'entre les morts que pour ça… Je voulais t'embrasser depuis, que je t'ai vu dans le train qui nous emmenait à Poudlard… Je t'en prie rien qu'un baiser et je te laisserais en paix, me dit-il en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai eu envie de le croire, j'ai penché ma tête sur le côté à mon tour. Ses lèvres ont frôlés les miennes puis, je les ai senties douces et chaudes j'ai alors, fermé les yeux pour apprécier. Mais, une fois que je l'ai eu rouvert il n'était plus là une larme unique a glissé le long de ma joue. Je me suis retournée et j'ai regardé la couronne de fleurs blanches parmi elle il y en avait une rouge. Je me suis empressée de la saisir et de sourire._

_- Adieux et merci, sont les seules mots qui sortir de ma bouche spontanément. _

_- FI N -_


End file.
